


A Guy

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Sweet Hardison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to seduce me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy

“Are you trying to seduce me?”  
  
Hardison shrugged and it was just about all Eliot could do to not throw the man to the wall and follow him to it.  
  
Instead, he smiled as he moved to the couch Hardison was resting on and smiled sweetly saying “I’m a guy Hardison, all you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic challenge of Eliot/Hardison, seduce. 3 sentence challenge


End file.
